This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Nevada Bioinformatics Core at the University of Nevada, Reno, provides computational resources and services to Nevada faculty and students and offers training and support in the area of bioinformatics. Bioinformatics support is extended in several areas. The Core provides researchers unlimited use of a DeCypher[unreadable] server and system that runs very complex and large BLAST queries. Users generating large EST libraries are provided with a custom EST analysis pipeline that cleanses, clusters, and annotates sequences, provides BLAST, and NCBI submission of very large sets of sequences generated both in-house as well as externally. The development of this analysis pipeline has been led by researchers at UNR. The Core furnishes software to analyze and store microarray expression data, as well as a collection of current software for molecular modeling. The Bioinformatics Core has recently purchased two storage servers that provide university-wide storage space of 48 terabytes. The Bioinformatics Core hopes to establish both intra- and inter-core usage and collaborations via these servers, offering storage to all university core facility users and personnel. In addition, the Bioinformatics Core provides access to 58 dual-processor nodes of the university's 121-node compute cluster. Access is granted to any researcher on and off campus with bioinformatics needs. All tools listed are available to the user offsite, and are maintained by the Core. Some molecular modeling software is also available for use at the Core. Consulting is also provided on a regular basis for the design of sound experiments;custom analysis of transcriptomic, metabolomic, proteomic, and sequence data;software applications;web interfaces;and bioinformatics programming. Researchers are also supported in the grant proposal writing efforts by members of the Bioinformatics Core. Core members also offer training, workshops, and seminars on various bioinformatics applications.